Finding You Again
by HeIsNotOneOfUs
Summary: Are dreams real? The darkness leaned closer to me, wrapping around me. it's breath, tickling my ear. "Your name, is not Harry" it's voice dropped lower. "Yes it is" I responded with a frown. The darkness moved, as if shaking it's head. "No," I felt something press up against my body. "Darling, Open your hand" Warning - Story May be Sad or Tragic. HP/PeterPan Xover. mild Shounen Ai
1. Chapter 1

_Edited - 24/09/2015_

 _DECLAIMER - I own nothing but your tears. (Hah, that sounded creepy)_

~ Dream ~

Darkness surrounded me. It felt thick. Cold, empty. And yet, I could feel something else, an emotion stronger then the others. But I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

...

was it Darkness? Or Something else?

"I Believe" A voice whispered in the thick air.

"I do" The voice continued in a sweet, lullaby filled voice.

"Who are you?" I looked around the dark room trying to find my bearings.

I felt it move. Who are _you?"_ The voice parroted in an amused voice.

I felt myself frown. "I Am Harry" I replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I saw _it_ shimmer in front of me, as if someone was walking closer.

"Who are you?" I asked again, Voice filled with unadulterated curiosity.

"Hmmm..." The voice hummed. and it was then, I was certain, the darkness was smiling at me.

The darkness leaned closer to me, wrapping around me. it's breath, tickling my ear. "Your name, is not Harry" it's voice dropped lower.

"Yes it is" I responded with a frown.

The darkness moved, as if shaking it's head. "No," I felt something press up against my body. "Darling," The voice whispered "Open your hand"

I opened my hand, and felt something cold slip into it. I lifted it up to my face. It was small and bronze coloured, with many small dents in it. I had seen one of these before. But i can't remember where, "A Thimble?" I asked, looking into the darkness with confusion written all over my face.

The darkness moved, now appearing to be a solid Shadow.

It's hair was sticking up in the front, something long hanging on the side. i followed it's shape down to his arms, and could see uneven trimmed sleeves. the bottom of the shirt was sticking out, and then, the pants, tights? I couldn't tell.

"Not a thimble" The honey voice said, bringing me out of my thoughts. "It is a promise"

"A promise of what?" I asked.

The shadow shook its head. I could tell he shook his head because i could see it. "you have to remember by yourself" It said, bringing its hand up to my face and tapping my nose with it's index finger.

Before i could ask anything else, the shadow jumped back into the darkness.

"Wait!" I called, reaching out towards the darkness.

"Tick Tock" The sweet voice rang throughout the darkness. "Darling"

"I'm not your darling!" I shouted in frustration. I could feel the shadow getting further and further away from me.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Tinkling laugher was heard, echoing around me. "You _are_ Darling!"

"What does that mean!" I shouted again.

"I Believe" The voice said "I DO Believe"

End Of Dream

I opened my eyes, sitting up in my red and gold bed. "A dream" I breathed out, feeling sadness swell within.

"Not a dream" The voice echoed in my head. I looked down to my fisted hand and opened it. the thimble was there. Bronze, with many small dents in it. "What Promise?" I Asked myself with another frown.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Edited - 24/09/2015_**

 ** _Last Time._**

 _I opened my eyes, sitting up in my red and gold bed. "A dream" I breathed out, feeling sadness swell within._

 _"Not a dream" The voice echoed in my head. I looked down to my fisted hand and opened it. the thimble was there. Bronze, with many small dents in it._

 _"What Promise?" I Asked myself with another frown._

 **Now.**

It had been three weeks since that dream, and i still can't remember the promise. I don't know why, but i knew that the dream was important. I twirled the thimble between my fingers. looking at it as if it would give me all of the answers.

"Harry darling" Molly Weasley smiled, bringing me into one of her famous hugs.

I stiffened. "C-Could you say that again" I asked, frozen on the spot.

Molly Weasley frowned at me. "Are you not feeling well dear?" She asked, checking my forehead for a fever.

"N-No! Just caught of guard." I replied, waving my hands around in explanation.

"Mum! Leave him alone" A red faced Ron begged, grabbing my arm and moving me away form her.

"Sorry mate" He said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "Do you want to go fly?" He asked, smiling at me.

I was about to reply, when the scenery suddenly changed.

...

 _I was standing in the middle of a room, with toys scattered everywhere. someone was standing in front of me smiling. "Will you teach me how to fly?" I asked, fidgeting with the hem of my nighty._

 _"Of Course!" He laughed and jumped into the air, Floating on his back with his hands tucked behind his head._

...

"Ha- rry, Harry!" Rons voice brought me back to reality.

\- _What was that_ \- I thought to myself.

"You okay there?" Ron asked, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Y-Yeah, Just tired." I mumbled. thoughts still on that strange vision.

"Okay" Ron said with an unconvinced look. "Maybe you should get some rest then." He turned towards the stairs, me following him. "Night Ron"

"Night" He said after he changed into his Pj's.

~ Dream ~

"Wendy Moira Angela Darling" A girlish voice said, waking me up.

I sat up rubbing my eyes. There was A girl backed up against the headpost of her bed, blanket clutched between her pale fingers, pulled up against her chest.

"Are you a girl?" A familiar voice asked her.

I looked at the base of her bed, and saw a boy standing with his legs apart, both hands on his hips. "The only girl i've meet is Tink" The boy continued. I tried looking at his face, but it was covered by shadows The only person in this room who could see his face properly was Wendy.

Wendy? I asked myself. Where did that come from? Why is her name so familiar?

I suddenly heard a loud crash, and looked to my left. My plastic soldiers (Think of those green soldiers from Toy Story) were all knocked off of my dresser. "Huh?" left my mouth, looking at my fallen toys.

"Is this a kiss?" Brought me out of my staring.

I turned my head back to Wendy and the other boy. "No Silly" She said giggling into her hand. "It's a promise"

...

To Be Continued...

A/N I don't know why Harry is at the Burrow, but i needed him to be around other people for this story to work. (And it wouldn't have worked if he was locked in that little room of his)


	3. Chapter 3

**_Edited - 26/09/2015_**

Chapter warning - May be sad.

 **Last Time.**

 _"Is this a kiss?" Brought me out of my staring._

 _I turned my head back to Wendy and the other boy. "No Silly" She said giggling into her hand. "It's a promise"_

 **Now.**

I awoke the next morning, feeling a frown make its way onto my face. "Why the long face?" A husky voice asked.

I snapped my head towards the doorway and saw someone leaning against the door, arms crossed, head tilted to the side. "Sirius!" I shouted, jumping out of the bed and throwing my arms around him. "It's so good to see you!"

"You too Pup" He laughed.

…..

 _"What is that?" He asked, tilting his head to one side._

 _"That's Nana!" I laughed, hugging the black and white snow dog tightly._

 _"Nana?" He asked, voice laced with Curiosity. "I've never seen a Nana before" He said honestly._

 _I laughed again, falling back first into the snow. "His 'Name' is Nana! He's a Puppy!" I squealed as Nana licked my face._

…..

"Are you okay Harry" Sirius asked, bringing me back.

"Yeah," I fake yawned. "Still a little tired" I lied.

I quickly walked pass him and made my way down to the kitchen. "Morning" I quickly greeted, before picking up a knife and fork and eating the famous Weasley Breakfast. Eggs, Toast, Bacon and Beans with Orange Juice.

"Morning" Ron yawned on the other side of the table.

"How did you sleep dear" Molly asked setting a plate of food down for Sirius. "Great Thanks" I smiled.

BOOM!

"Boys!" Molly yelled, looking at the smoke coming out of the ceiling.

A chorus of "We Didn't Do It!" came from the Weasly's very own, Fred and George.

Sirius sat down next to me, hair smoking as if it were lit on fire. "I love those two" Sirius said, barking a loud laugh.

"Hnn" I mumbled. absently creasing the Thimble in my pocket.

\- Time Skip -

"Hey Pup! Fancy going on a pranking adventure" Sirius asked, grinning from ear to ear, the twins standing right behind him.

…..

 _"Darling. Fancy Going on an Adventure" The boy asked, resting his hands on his hips._

 _"Of Course!" I happily swung my arms around my side, following the chuckling form into the forest._

…..

"Tick Tock pup! We don't have all day!" Sirius said, slinging his arm around my shoulder and waiting for a reply.

…..

 _"Tick Tock, Tock Tock"_

 _"I'm Scared" I whimpered, pushing my body closer to the large tree trunk._

 _"Shh, it will be okay, I promise" He whispered in my ear. I nodded quickly, and watched the overly large Crocodile walk past us._

 _I whimpered softly when it stopped a few feet away from me._

 _"I'll protect you. Always" He whispered, grabbing my hand and holding it tightly._

 _'tick tock, tick tock,"_

 _The large beast slowly turned its head in our direction._

 _"Back away!" He shouted viciously, still holding on to my hand._

 _The ticking beast turned around and slowly made its way back into the lake._

 _He turned towards me "See! it wasn't a problem at all" He exclaimed, taping my nose with a slight smile._

…..

"Pup!" I snapped my head to the side, and saw Sirius's worried face. "Maybe you should stay here" He said slowly.

I opened my mouth to protest, but the twins beat me to it.

"Harrikins has been spacing out a lot" Fred stage whispered to George.

"Right you are twin of mine" George agreed.

"Maybe you should stay here and rest" Although they were smirking, I could see the concern deep within their eyes.

"I'm fine, really." I assured the threesome.

"No, you stay here. Could be coming down with something" Sirius said Seriously. (Get it!)

He guided me to Ron's room and sat me down on the spare bed.

"Really" I asked, staring at the bed with a raised eyebrow.

"For me?"

I stared into his dark eyes, eyes lit with Worry, Concern love. "Fine" I caved, lying down on the unmade bed and closed my eyes.

"Sleep tight pup" Sirius whispered softly, leaving the room.

To my surprise, sleep came rather easily.

~ Dream ~

"Wendy's in trouble" Peter said, quickly rummaging through his treasure chest and getting out a golden sword and flying off again.

I sat down, calmly crossing my legs, knowing that Peter could handle it.

"Fancy a game of Go Fish?" I asked, looking at him.

He nodded with a smile on his face. "Of course" He said, sitting cross-legged as well.

I smiled back at him and picked up a deck of cards. I shuffled five to him and five to me.

"Fishy, Fishy do you have a…." He looked down at his cards in concentration. " 3!" He shouted.

"No" I replied.

He gave me a mild glare. "I mean, Go fish" I corrected. He nodded his head, seeming satisfied with the _correct_ answer.

I inwardly rolled my eyes. "Fishy, Fishy do you have a….. 7"

He pouted and sulkily handed over the card. "Yay!" I shouted in triumph.

I picked up another card, and was pleased when I got an 8. I put that pair down and picked up two more cards, whilst ignoring his mumbled "Not fair"

"Fishy Fishy do you have an Ace?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Go fish. Fishy Fishy do you have a 6?"

I shook my head. "Go fish"

We played the game for three hours straight. Me winning with a total of 24 times while he won 16.

I threw my hands in the air, shouting victory. when I smelt something strange. "What is that?" I asked, wrinkling my nose.

"FIRE! FIRE!" Shouted _Slightly_ while sliding down the tree trunk. "The tree's on fire!" He slid down another slide, going deeper into the tree to warn everybody else.

I quickly shot to my feet and made my way out of the tree, only to have both of the entrances blocked with a fallen log. "Help!" I shouted, coughing at all of the smoke.

There was no one there, everyone probably left in another exit. "Help!" I shouted, going down on my knees so i could breath easier.

"Darling!" He shouted, running up next to me. "Are you okay!" He asked urgently.

"C-cant… B-b-breath" I coughed out.

He looked at me with worry, and flew over to the fallen log. "I can't lift the trunk!" He yelled, trying to move it. "I'll go get some help" He informed, quickly leaving the room.

"Wait!" I gasped. "P-Prom -cough- P-romise that y-youl… come-back" I bent over, coughing up the smoke.

"I'll be quick" He said turning. I quickly grabbed his hand and put the Thimble that Wendy gave Peter, into his hand. "Th-that's a-cough-P-Promise. Y-you have…t-to fine m-me." I gasped, clutching onto his half solid hand.

"I Promise I'll find you" He said, impatiently tapping his foot. "Now let me go get help" And with that, he pulled out of my grasp and left the tree house.

I fell to my knees, eyes closed, stopping the smoke from stinging my eyes. Cant Breath I thought to myself, falling over on my side.

The last thing i saw, was the black smoke. Then darkness surrounded me.

Thats all I remember. Floating around in Darkness. _Sad. So sad._ I thought, curling myself into a small ball. _Lonely. I'm all alone._ I couldn't help it. I felt a sharp pain go through me, and before I could stop it, I cried.

 _"Wqaaaaaaaaaah!"_

Suddenly, a warm light shone before my eyes. I hesitantly followed it, only to be blinded by bright colours.

"It's a boy!" Someone shouted, holding me tightly.

"What are you going to name him?" A lady asked, kindly handing me over to someone else.

"Harry" A warm, loving voice said, looking down at me with a soft smile.

"He's going to be a prankster I just know it!" A man exclaimed excitedly. He had wild black hair, with smiling hazel eyes that were covered by glasses.

"James!" A female voice warned. I tilted my head in her direction, only to see long, beautiful red hair. She turned in my direction. "Harry darling" She cooed, picking me up. I stared into her Dark green eyes with a matching smile.

"Look at what he did to me!" The man said smiling widely. His shirt was flashing Neon colours at a rapid pace.

"Oh James" The woman said, voice filled with love.

I heard something fall, and saw some toys on the ground.

I noticed Something moving them, I looked closer at the floor, and saw the shadows moving. "Ga!" I called, giggling loudly.

"Did you hear that! did you!" James said, bouncing on the balls of his feat. "He said dad!"

"No, He said Ga" The lady said with a roll of the eyes.

~ End of dream ~

I woke to the soft snores of Ron. Looking out the window I saw it was still night time.

"Still not feeling better pup?" Sirius asked from the doorway.

"How did you know i was up?" I asked, staring at him.

"I cast a spell on your bed that told me when you woke up" He said, answering my question.

I looked at Sirius, about to ask him for a drink of water, when my gaze fell on the flickering shadow behind him.

"Hey Siri" I asked, still looking at his shadow. "Is there a candle lit?" _Shadows flicker when you light a candle_. I told myself.

Sirius looked at me confused. "No, Molly had electric lights built in awhile ago"

(Ignore the fact that Wizards/Witches can't be near Electricity)

A soft "Hnnn" Left the back of my throat. "I'm gonna go back to sleep now" I said, staring at nothing.

"You sure you're okay?" Sirius asked worriedly.

I didn't answer him, just turned my back to him and pulled the blanket over my head.

 _click_

Once I heard the door close I sat up in my bed. "Are you there?" I asked, looking at the wall in front of me.

"Please come out" I begged. "I remember" I said, feeling my eyes heat up.

Suddenly, the shadows on the wall morphed into a Human figure.

"Please" I pleaded, clutching the thimble tightly.

The shadow slowly stepped out of the wall. Unlike my dreams, the dark, solid figure had colour. Not like before. Before his face, his body, was covered in shadows.

But now, He had spiky blond hair, creamy white skin, and beautiful blue eyes shining with sadness. "Hello"

"Pan" I whispered, my small voice easily carrying across the dark room.

"Jonathan" He said, in a soft, yet sad voice. "I'm sorry" He said, still standing in the same spot by the wall. "I'm so sorry" He said again, tears streaming down his face.

I jumped out of the bed and threw myself into his solid figure. "No!" I said, shaking my head. "Don't apologise"

He wrapped his arms tightly around me. "I left you" He gasped. "I-. When I came back, I was so sure that you would be okay" He said, closing his eyes. "But, the tree, it was burning so fast, And when I- When I went inside to get you- I couldn't find you, There was so much smoke!"

I could feel his tears streaming down my shirt, but didn't care, I just held on to him tighter.

"I promised that I would protect you, Always protect you. but i didn't, couldn't."

"But you found me! You found me!" I repeated over and over, causing him to hug me tighter.

"Darling" He whispered brokenly.

"Pan" I whimpered into his shirt.

"I found you"

"You found me"

 **The End.**

 _ **Should I stop here, or add a final cheesy chapter?**_


	4. Chapter 4

[The Next Morning]

"Is Harry still sleeping?" Molly asked, once she sat down at the almost full table.

"He woke up in the middle of the night" Sirius informed her, frowning slightly."But he shouldn't be asleep this late"

"Percy, be a dear and go wake up Harry" Molly asked with a warm smile.

Percy groggily got up, muttering _'But He's Rons friend'_ and _'Why can't Ron do it'_ But it was a request from his mother. And so, he made his way upstairs towards his little brothers room. "Harry" He called, opening up the door. "Harry" He called again, walking up to the lump in the blankets and giving it a not so gentle nudge.

The blanket, however, caved in, showing that there was nobody on the bed.

"Mum!" Percy shouted, running down the stairs.

"What is it" Molly hobbled over to the bottom of the stairs, hands on hips, staring at a red faced Percy.

"Harry's not in the bed" Percy panted, leaning against the wall to catch his breath. _I really need to work out more._ He thought to himself, clutching his rising chest.

"What do you mean he's gone" Sirius demanded, appearing out of nowhere.

"I looked around everywhere, He's not there." Just as Percy finished talking, there was a light 'knock, knock' on the window by the kitchen sink.

By now, the whole Weasley Family, (Plus Hermione And Sirius) Were all worried for the Dark haired teen.

"Hey, there's something here!" Ron exclaimed, running over to the window and opening it up. There was a note attached to the window frame. The youngest Weasley boy plucked it off of the wooden frame, and opened it only to find Harry's Familiar chicken scratch. Everybody all ran over and read the letter over Ron's shoulder.

 ** _\- To Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Molly, Arthur, Gred, Forge, Ginny._**

 _ **I am truly sorry. I just wanted to let you know how much I love you and will miss you.**_

"What is this?" Hermione asked, feeling dread swell up in her stomach.

 ** _Molly, Arthur. You two were the first people I had ever met that loved me as their own son. You don't know how much I used to go to sleep everynight as a child, wishing that I had parents just like you. I want you to know, that I will always remember you. You guys were my first parents, and I love you._**

Molly sobbed into Arthurs chest. "Ohh Harry" she cried, eyes going to his Face on the Weasley clock.

Arthur just held on tighter to Molly, face saddened at what was written.

 ** _Ron, Hermione. I still remember that time on the train when we first met. Before Hermione barged into our compartment and acted like an Annoying-Know-it-all. Do you guys remember? We were all walking down the train. Me trying (and failing) to carry my trunk, while Ron was looking for Percy, and Hermione was reading while walking._**

 ** _So caught up in our thoughts that we didnt notice each other until we all collided and ended up on the floor. I still remember how much it hurt when Miones tome feel on top of my head. (Owch)_**

A chocked laugh came from Hermione as she recalled the events. "That was one of my most treasured memories" she whispered, eyes taking in his familiar writing.

Ron stood on the side, eyes never leaving the leter. "I didn't actually think he remembered that. When we met again I knew he was the boy I bumped into right away, that's actually why I went into his compartment in the first place." Hermione stared at him in surprised.

Ron looked at her, suddenly feeling shy. "He didnt look at me weirdly. Most kids call my clothes old, or ugly, but he just smiled and helped me back up" Ron said with a shrug, not noticing his parents guilty expressions.

 _ **To Sirius. Hey paddy. I'm sorry that I had to do this to you. I know how much you love me, and that this is probably hurting you alot. But I had to. I- I'm not james. I know you know that, but you stare at me sometimes, and it looks like you're in the past again. It just hurts me sometimes. Seeing you like that. Knowing that me being near you causes you pain. Having me as the reminder of mum and dad. I just wanted to tell you. That all of the time j spent with you, I was truly happy. I loved every pranking moment of it. I thank you, for sharing memories of mum and dad.**_

 _ **I wish I could have taken you with me, but the place I will be going won't allow you there.**_

 ** _To Fred And George. You guys are the brothers I never had. I love you guys, and hope that you will always stay the same smiling, devilish twins that I met on the train._**

 ** _To Ginny. Even though we didn't spend much time. Around each other, I got to know you as a little sister. You were always funny to be around. Keep the boys in check okay? And don't forget to send some bat boggies on them._**

 ** _Just Know, that I will always have you all in my mind._**

 ** _I will Never, Ever forget you._**

 ** _Love, Always._**

 ** _Harry James Potter._**

The letter crumbled in Ron's hand, tears appearing on the parchment.

"W-what does that mean?" Hermione asked, hugging herself tightly.

"You don't think he-" Sirius chocked on his question, unable to finish that line of thought.

"No. I don't think he did" Molly answered, still staring at the crumbled piece of paper.

"We must have hope, that wherever he went, He will be happy" Arthur said in a wise, but sad voice.

 _Goodbye Harry._ They all thought. Ron and Sirius were staring at the open window. Hermione and Molly were staring at the fire. the twins were sat down, smirks and smile gone, replaced with thoughtful expressions. Arthur went outside to his Muggle shed. Ginny was left staring at the wall.

 _ **Somewhere near the brightest star.**_

 _"Do you trust me" Pan asked, holding Harry's hand._

 _"Of course" Harry answered, not missing a beat._

 _"Then lets go home!" Pan shouted, picking up speed and flying off to Neverland._

 ** _The Real Ending._**


End file.
